Crash
by Code LJ
Summary: A simple assignment turns into a test of survival for Hawk and Lady Jaye when the plane crashes.  Rated "M" for suggested situations and some dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Usual disclaimers apply. Hope you enjoy! Any inaccuracies with geography or topography or cultures is because it's a work of fiction, and the it's nice to have the power to make the land work for you!  
><em>

* * *

><p>He gave an appreciative whistle. She smiled, twirling around. "What <strong>is<strong> it about you and this uniform?" she asked.

Leaning up against the wall, arms crossed, he studied her. Was it was the way the pencil skirt fit around her ass that made it so appealing, or the fact that it showed off her fabulous legs? He wasn't sure, and figured either answer would get him a smack, so he just continued to smile wolfishly.

"Maybe it's not the uniform, but what's underneath," he said, raising his eyebrows. He knew she had a tendency to wear her sexiest lingerie under her dress uniform, and he could only imagine what she had on this time. While he had seen, and appreciated, each and every piece, he didn't mind a reunion now and then.

She smacked him on his arm, laughing. "Too bad you won't have a chance to find out. Hawk and I are leaving for the summit in," she glanced at her watch, "fifteen minutes. You're not quite **that** fast, loverboy."

"I could be," he growled, pulling her close. She laughed again, pushing away.

"Hey now, we're in public, right? Gotta behave!"

"Who says," he mumbled, pulling her to him again, burying his head in her neck and giving her a soft kiss, something he knew made her putty in his hands each time.

She sighed, wishing they had more time. He always seemed to know which buttons to push.

She gave him a quick kiss, and then pulled away once again, this time with regret. He could see it in her eyes.

"Hopefully things will move along at a good pace and we'll be home within the week."

His look turned dark. "You ARE talking about a bunch of politicians, Al. Things never move fast with them. No," he sighed, "I figure you might be there up to a month. Promise to keep in touch?"

She patted her pocket, which he knew was where she kept her cell phone. "Promise," she said with a small smile. "I'm sure you'll keep so busy while I'm gone, you won't have time to miss me!"

"Yeah, right," he told her, kissing her forehead. "Be a good girl, okay?"

She smiled. "Always. You too… I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her, catching her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Stay safe, even if it is just a bunch of politicians."

She turned to walk away, knowing if she didn't now, it would just get harder. It was difficult when they were so used to partnering on the same missions that when one of them was sent off alone, they didn't know how to say goodbye. While he was right, she was just going to be among a bunch of politicians, she had a dual role. While working as a translator, she would also be working security for the American delegates as well. There were several top military brass going and she would be only a small part of the contingent, but it didn't necessarily guarantee safety. Not in their line of work.

Hawk nodded to her as she approached the car. He noted her small bag and smiled. "Already sent the other luggage on?" he teased, knowing she never packed light. Being a covert agent, she had a tendency to pack so that she would be ready for any situation.

Lady Jaye just smiled and didn't answer, stowing her bag in the open trunk, then slamming it shut. The bag, while deceptively smaller than her usual, could fit a large amount of items in the small space. It was one her cousin had designed recently and sent to her as a gift. She had to admit, although her family liked to use her as a guinea pig at times with their designs, she often found whatever they created usually had a lot of merit and use in her career with GI Joe.

"Ready?" Hawk asked, helping her into the car. He always enjoyed taking Lady Jaye on assignments with him. She was a companionable traveler and could talk on a variety of subjects. She also represented his team well, with her quick wit, intelligence, and, of course, her ability to speak almost any European language fluently, as well as many others.

"To hang out with the big whigs and listen to them grumble and argue about every minute detail? You bet!" she laughed. "How about yourself?"

Hawk patted his pocket and nodded. "I finally get to test run this baby out that my wife gave me last Christmas." He pulled out an e-reader and showed it to her. "I figure there will definitely be some down time, knowing how the last one went, with someone always storming out. Since you and I are unofficial, it'll give me something to do."

She chuckled, nodding. "While you can look official, like you're taking notes on your electronic device, I have to listen and translate every word for our diplomats. I think I may have gotten the better part of the deal," she replied sarcastically.

"So, are we flying out with the big boys, or are we to be decoys…again?" she continued, referring to the last summit they had attended. Often, countries sent several official looking transports so that no one knew who was flying on which plane.

Hawk looked at her and frowned. "Have to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I guess we'll figure it out when we get to the air base." He looked up at their driver, who had been sent from the Pentagon to transport the two. "I figure he's not telling, or he doesn't know either."

It didn't take them too long to arrive at their destination, and Hawk and Lady Jaye used the time talking about everything but military strategy and life on base. She explored his e-reader, recommended a few books, and taught him how to download them.

She checked her cell and noticed she already had a text. She smiled at the simple message Flint had sent. She sent the usual reply and told him she'd text him again once they arrived at the summit.

Once Hawk and Lady Jaye boarded the plane, they were both swept into the hustle of high level security officials and all that entails a secure flight. She was glad they were seated to the back and away from the more powerful officials. While she had grown up in a world that rubbed elbows with some of the men, she preferred a more quiet existence in her adult life and wished to stay in the background. She knew Hawk often asked her on these summits just because she did know these men and it helped cut him some slack when his special forces team came under attack.

The flight was surprisingly short. Unfortunately, the summit was not. True to Hawk's prediction, there were some temper tantrums and storming out of officials. However, the summit accomplished what it had been created for, and Lady Jaye found herself packing for the return trip home after a couple of weeks. She and Hawk would serve as decoys this time and be on one of the "dummy" flights back to the States that had a passenger list much loftier than _their_ positions.

She had just finished texting Flint her latest message when they were called to board. It was to be the "lower class" individuals on their flight, with the higher brass switched at the last minute to three other waiting planes. Each would take a separate flight path home.

"Pretty empty," Hawk commented in a low voice as they took off. Lady Jaye was sitting across the aisle from him. He noted the four individuals sitting behind them, scattered among the seats. Most had laptops or PDAs out, working on their own agendas. Tired from the past few days of constant arguing and veiled insults that had suddenly turned into agreement, Lady Jaye settled back in her seat, prepared to rest for most of the flight. She had just drifted off when something jolted her awake.

Her eyes flew open and she turned to say something to Hawk, but all hell broke loose at that point. There was a loud BOOM and the plane rocked violently before she felt the explosion. She was singed by what felt to be a fireball and the plane plummeted downward.

"We've been hit!" shouted Hawk unnecessarily, as she held onto the sides of her chair, preparing herself mentally and physically for impact.

There was a loud crack and she felt a rush of air at her back, her breath nearly sweeping out of her body. It was getting difficult to draw a breath. She wasn't sure if it was due to the air pressure or a panic attack. She was afraid to look back, but was pretty sure the plane had a huge hole in it.

She shouted hoarsely for Hawk to duck and cover seconds before they hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Jaye awoke with a groan. I must've blacked out, she thought groggily. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, trying to get her bearings.

_We__crashed_.

The last moments of the flight came back to her as she realized they had, most likely, been shot down. By who, she wasn't sure, but knew that whoever had done it would either be looking for hostages…..or eliminating the survivors when they realized they had attacked the wrong flight.

She glanced over to where Hawk had been sitting and stifled a gasp. The metal of the plane had buckled inward, trapping him in his seat.

"Clayton?" she whispered, and was relieved to see that his eyelids were fluttering. At least he was alive!

He awoke with a groan. "What the hell happened?" he rasped.

She quickly assessed her own situation. Feeling something wet on her forehead, she pulled her hand away and saw blood. Not gushing, so obviously a minor wound, she mentally shrugged. She knew she probably had other cuts and scrapes, as well as some minor burns. She could feel all her limbs, take a deep breath, and, after unbuckling her seatbelt, was able to stand, albeit shakily.

She made her way across the aisle where she had been sitting, to Hawk.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wincing at the stupidity of her question. Of course he wasn't okay! She quickly assessed the rest of his situation. For the moment, it seemed his biggest worry was getting out of his seat.

"Can you feel your legs?" she whispered, knowing it had to be asked.

"I'm…not…sure…" he said, trying to wiggle around in his seat.

"Stay still," she told him, looking at the aisle behind him, wondering if the seat could be pulled back or detached. It was then she noticed that they were missing half of the plane. Several rows back from where they had been sitting, there was only emptiness. She didn't see any sign of the other half and decided that was not her priority at the present moment. First, she needed to see to Hawk. The urgent voice in her head reminded her that dead men don't talk, and if she didn't want to join them, she had to get the two of them the hell out of there!

"I'm going to have to see if I can get you out….and I'm afraid of hurting you, but…." her voice trailed off, but she knew he understood by the look he gave her.

"Do what you have to," he simply replied.

She tried to wiggle the chair back, recline it…anything that would help slip Hawk out of the trap he was caught in. Several well placed kicks to the metal managed to put a few dents in it, but not enough to help. She caught a sigh, knowing it wouldn't be welcome at this point.

She looked around for a tool, a weapon of any kind to help push the metal back or cut it. She figured between pushing it back and wiggling the chair, not to mention ripping it off its moorings, would be the best plan of action.

She spied her bag lying several feet in front of her, resting on the door that led to the cockpit. She debated checking on the pilots but hesitated. If the impact had blown the plane in two, what chance did they have of surviving? Hell, what chance had she and Hawk had….and they had survived?

Gritting her teeth, she pushed the door opened and at once confirmed the two were dead. Closing her eyes to the carnage, she quickly shut the door and grabbed her bag, making her way back to Hawk.

He could tell by the expression on her face that it was bad. He didn't ask for clarification.

Rifling through her bag, Lady Jaye found something she could use.

She looked at Hawk. "I'm sorry, but this might hurt," she warned him. Before he could say anything more, she took one of her javelin head out of its hidden compartment and attached it to the rod she pieced together from what looked like sticks. She had no idea why she had packed this particular head, but was grateful, knowing its sharp diamond blade could cut through anything. With the tiny motor her other cousin had created for it, she cut as much as she could of the metal before she was able to finally slip Hawk out. She had to cut the side of the chair off to slide him out, but figured no one was going to complain about the destruction at this point.

Just another government tax write off, her mind wandered randomly.

She helped Hawk up, but he almost collapsed right back down again. Pressing her lips together, she swung her duffel up over one shoulder and leaned down and picked up Hawk to carry him. She just hoped the adrenaline produced by the crash and their situation would last long enough for her to carry him far enough away from whoever might be coming and hunting down survivors.

Hawk was embarrassed that she had to carry him, but had realized the same thing she had. They were sitting ducks if they stayed there and waited for help. He noted the missing half of the plane and shook his head. There was nothing to be done about it now. They had served their purpose, he thought sarcastically. They were worth nothing more than decoys.

She managed to carry him for a mile before she had to take a break. She laid him down as gently as she could, then collapsed on the ground next to him. Her back was killing her and her knees ached. Hawk was by far no small man, but she was grateful he wasn't as big as some of the Joes she had to work with.

"Thank you," Hawk said, knowing she wouldn't want anything said, but wanted to voice it anyway.

At her silent nod, he continued. "Any clue where we are?"

"My best bet is the Ural Mountains," she replied, looking up at the darkening sky and the surrounding woods. She had hiked mostly downhill, so it was a good guess. "Which means it's going to get cold real soon. We're going to have to find some shelter and a place to hide."

They both heard the sound of the helicopters.

"We can't count on them being friendly," he said with regret.

She sighed. "Maybe I need to get my cousins to work on an engine that makes a different sound so you can tell your friends from the enemy." She turned to look at Hawk, still able to make his face out in the twilight. "Think they know?"

"I'm sure they knew as soon as we were hit," he replied, wincing as he shifted his legs.

She noticed. "How are you doing?"

He sighed. "I think I shattered my ankle bone and messed up my knee on the other leg. Not good. Your chances are better if you go on without me," he told her, his voice serious.

She gave him a grave look. "You know we never leave a man behind. You taught us that, remember?"

He sighed. "I know. I just don't want you to get caught on account of me."

Knowing she had to, she got up and stretched her back. She knew they didn't have much time before it grew completely dark. While it might help hide them, the cold would definitely hurt them.

She rummaged through her bag and found her cell phone. No signal, of course, she thought, sighing. She said as much to Hawk, waving it in the air before throwing it back in the bag.

"That would just make it too easy," he told her in a wry tone.

"Yeah, when has life ever been easy," she muttered as she zipped her bag shut. "I was hoping we could at least use it as a GPS device, but of course, that's not working, either."

"Would it help if I held your bag while you, um, held me?" he asked, embarrassed that she once again would have to carry him.

She shrugged. "Can't hurt. Sorry, Commander, that it's not a smoother ride," she said in a bad attempt at humor. She lifted him up. "I figure we can find an abandoned cabin or something to hole up near. If someone's searching for us, it'll be the first place they look but maybe once they clear it, we can move on in," she said speculatively.

He grunted a response and she walked on, stopping every once in a while to rest. It continued to grow darker, but the moon helped lead her way, only allowing her to stumble every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT? That was a direct hit!" screamed Cobra Commander to Destro. "What do you MEAN it was the wrong target?"

Destro sighed, berating himself for not taking an aspirin before this mission began. He hated the shrill sound of the Commander's voice when he began to get hysterical.

"You hit a plane…." began one.

"Just the wrong passengers," pointed out the other of the Crimson Guard commanders.

"How are we supposed to take credit for destroying the American delegation when you are telling me it's the wrong plane!" screamed the Commander again. Both Crimson Guard commanders winced. One of the televipers handed them a bottle of aspirin as soon as the Commander's back was turned as he began to pace. They both popped several pills in their mouths and handed it to Destro before the Commander turned back around. He thanked them silently.

"When we sent our guard out to collect the survivors…"

"The plane had split in two. The pilots were dead,"

"And on the other half of the plane, the passengers were nothing more than translators and security," finished the Crimson Guard commanders together.

"Stop talking that way!" the Commander screeched. "I feel like I'm at a bloody tennis match!"

"What they are trying to say," stepped in Destro, having swallowed the other half of the aspirin bottle and starting to feel pleasantly numb _(was__it__really__aspirin?__he__wondered.__Whatever__it__was,__it__was__working__fast!)_, "is that there were no survivors found, although we think there were possibly more passengers aboard this _decoy_ flight. Our intelligence was correct in that the American delegation was supposed to be on this plane, but they must've changed planes at the last minute."

"No survivors? No hostages?"

"No witnesses," mumbled Destro.

"What?" snapped the Commander, not sure he had heard Destro correctly.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud, Commander," soothed Destro. The twins stood there, arms crossed, smirking at him.

"Sir," approached a televiper, "I've managed to get the passenger list for the decoy flight. Apparently, two Joes were also on board."

"GI Joe? This could get interesting," said the Commander thoughtfully, his tone going down several octaves, much to the relief of his officers.

"We found no sign of them, sir, so it must mean that they survived."

"Hmmm," the Commander stroked his chin. "This could get interesting then. Two Joe hostages would be good. Maybe this isn't a total failure after all."

"Which Joes, specifically?" asked Tomax.

The televiper looked at the paper he was holding. "Hawk and Lady Jaye."

The twins eyes met and they grinned, then turned to Destro and the Commander.

"The head of GI Joe and Lady Jaye. Interesting." they said together.

Destro frowned. He didn't like the gleam in the twins' eyes about his niece. While they were on opposite sides of this fight, he truly didn't wish her any harm, and they often avoided one another on the battlefield when possible.

"How were they able to escape, and everyone else perish?" he questioned the televiper, who shrugged.

"I think this is definitely worth a trip…"

"To the mountains," finished the other brother, the two grinning at one another, then at the Commander. "May we?" they asked together.

"By all means," granted the Commander, now in a more gracious mood. "Definitely by all means. Bring back Hawk and you will be rewarded."

The two took the cue to leave and were heard calling their team to assemble.

"Do you really trust them to carry out your orders?" Destro questioned the Commander, who was still looking thoughtful.

"They have no reason not to," shrugged the Commander. Destro had never confessed to the Commander how close he and Lady Jaye actually were, other than admitting one time, under duress, that they were related. He downplayed it as much as possible, and knew she did the same as well. It wasn't by choice, he felt, that they were on opposite ends of this war.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding the cabin had been a rare stroke of luck. Lady Jaye had managed to locate an unoccupied cave near the cabin so that they were able to keep a lookout and be sheltered from most of the elements for the night. She was worried about Hawk. Her wound had stopped bleeding hours ago, only doing so again when she had accidentally reopened it when she had run into the edge of a sharp rock, so she knew she was okay, for now.

She pulled the foil blanket out of her bag that she had grabbed from the plane's first aid kit when she had been rummaging around for a tool to free Hawk. She had propped him up against one of the interior walls and now began to tuck him in.

"What are you going to use?" he asked her in response. She shrugged.

"I have a faster metabolism," she lied, "I don't get cold that easily. Hey," she said jokingly to his disbelieving look, "I was raised in the highlands. It's not like my blood is thin!"

"Be that as it may," he said, putting some bluster in his "commander's" tone, "body heat works better than any foil blanket…or at least to initially warm it," he told her.

While she was not squeamish about being "under the covers" with her commanding officer, she wondered if it was wise, if instead she'd be better off serving as a lookout by the entrance of the cave.

He sighed. "Allie. Even if it is Cobra, or some other terrorist organization, or even some goddamn foreign nation, they won't be looking for us at the dead of night in the darkness. If they are, we'll probably hear them coming and I am sure we'll hear them at the cabin before they find this cave here. Didn't you set those traps?" he reminded her.

She smiled sheepishly. She had set crude, but effective, motion traps where, if anyone crossed them, would put up a loud enough noise that they would know someone was coming.

"Fine," she said, snuggling up in the foil blanket with him, "but if anything happens, I'm blaming you," she said in a tired voice.

He encouraged her to lay her head on his shoulder and rest, telling her he'd take the first watch and wake her if anything happened. He shushed her protests, knowing she had done all the physical labor that day, and whether he slept or not didn't mean much to his knee and ankle. As long as he was off of them, he'd be fine.

He was surprised by the heat coming from her body and wondered if what she had said about a higher metabolism had some truth to it. _Flint__never__complained_, came the random thought in his head, which he quickly squelched. He had known Allie since she was little and although he admired her as a person and as a soldier, he didn't feel **that** way about her.

_*On the other side of the forest…..*_

"Any sign of them?" asked Tomax, his own eyes searching through night vision goggles.

"No, sir, we thought we had picked up their trail, but we seem to have lost it," reported the viper. "We're working on it now. We know one of them is wounded. The first aid kit in the plane has been used and we can tell something cut through the metal interior of the plane. Seems like someone was trapped and I doubt they got far."

"It depends on which one was wounded," speculated Tomax.

"Not necessarily," corrected his twin, Xamot. "Adrenaline is a tricky thing, brother. Even if Hawk was injured, Lady Jaye would be able to use the extra strength to carry him as far as she could. They'd have to seek shelter from the cold tonight, and so they can rest…."

"So we look for a shelter, then," finished Tomax. He called another viper over.

"Find me the location of all cabins or shelters in this area of the mountain, within a 15 mile radius," he ordered.

"Any progress yet?" crackled the radio, which had both twins' eyes rolling with the sound of Cobra Commander's voice.

"We've picked up their trail and are working on closing in," lied Xamot. "Give us some time, Commander. It's a wide radius, but we think we have them. There's no sign of a Joe rescue team nor from anyone else. We're alone for now, and we'd like to use that to our advantage."

He turned off the communicator, turning to his brother with a smile. "Shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, the plane disappeared?" demanded Flint. "It was due in hours ago! I…we knew it took off, since Lady Jaye sent a text right before they left!"

Breaker sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Flint. I've notified authorities and no one seems to be able to locate the plane. They were flying in one of the decoys, so the flight plans were all scrambled, to cover the tracks. It simply disappeared off the radar. No one knows when or where."

"How can they not know when or where?" Scarlett chimed in. "That makes absolutely no sense! Planes are tracked all over the world! Are you telling me that this plane wasn't being tracked?"

Breaker was wishing for an aspirin. He had been trying to get someone to give him information for over an hour, and he had met with nothing but red tape. Now his commanding officers were hounding him for information he couldn't provide and didn't seem to understand why!

"Look," he said, rubbing his forehead, "I am trying to cut through all the red tape, but no one wants to tell me anything. I've explained the situation and can't seem to get any answers. If you want to try, be my guest."

Scarlett felt torn between disgust with government bureaucracy and incompetence. She knew she needed to shield Breaker from an obviously distraught Flint, but she was frustrated herself.

"Breaker," she began, "we're not blaming you." She aimed a look at Flint and knew he received her message when he took a step back. "We know you're trying. We're all just….upset with the whole situation."

"I know, Scarlett," he sighed. "Trust me, I know."

"Maybe I can help. Let me try to contact some of my friends at the CIA and see what they know. Maybe they can clue us in on what we can do or who we pester next."

Flint sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "So, we don't have a clue on where to send out a search and rescue?"

Scarlett looked at him. "We can't predict the worst. It could be they were sidetracked. I know we're all thinking crashed or attacked, but…." her voice trailed off. She knew the latter possibility was the most likely. "Someone would have claimed responsibility by now, right?"

"Yeah, Cobra Commander would have been dancing and spewing on the screen by now," chimed in Shipwreck, which earned him dark looks from both Scarlett and Flint. "What?" he asked in an innocent tone.

Shaking her head, Scarlett turned and walked out of the room, mentally planning her approach to one of her former coworkers, now head of one of the departments in the CIA.

Flint let out a disgusted snort. "So, we stand here and do nothing. Breaker, can you estimate the routes that would have been taken from the summit back to the air force base?"

Breaker nodded thoughtfully, typed a few things on his computer, and pulled up a map. He pointed out several flight patterns. "It could be any one of these."

Several of the Joes in the room leaned in closer for a better look.

"All the paths seem to take some sort of flight over the Ural Mountains," Ace said thoughtfully. "That would make sense. From there, they split. Not all are over the same spot, either."

Breaker circled the commonalities with his computer as the Joes pointed them out.

"That's it, then," Flint said when they were finished. "We have our search area."

The others nodded, agreeing. Since Duke was already out on another mission, it was up to Flint to head up the search and rescue. He assigned teams and declared they would leave within the hour.

She's out there, he told himself, and she's okay. He fingered the phone in his pocket. He had it on vibrate so he wouldn't miss any messages. It had been silent and still since her last message this afternoon. He took it out, just to check again, then, disgusted with himself, put it back in his pocket. Just because she hadn't gotten in touch with him meant nothing. If she was in the Ural Mountains, chances are, she didn't have a signal. Maybe her battery was dead.

She had to be okay. He'd know if she wasn't.

He was sure about that.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke with a start, knowing immediately exactly where she was and what was going on. She wasn't sure what had woken her up, but she was grateful now for Hawk's insistence about sharing the blanket. The part of her body not covered was freezing, but at least the rest of her body was staying warm. She was grateful that, during one of her breaks from carrying Hawk, she had changed out of her formal uniform and put on warmer pants and a heavier shirt and jacket. He had given her privacy by looking away and not looking back until she told him she was ready.

She had just hoped she had been leading them in the right direction. Downhill on a mountain made sense, right? She knew there were small settlements all along the Ural range, but they would be more plentiful along the valley floor. If they could just get to one and communicate with the team….

There it was. That noise again. She knew now what woke her.

She looked at Hawk and saw he was sleeping. She had insisted he take some pain pills she had with her and, knowing they weren't even close to help relieve the pain he must be feeling, knew that at least, they had allowed him enough relief to rest.

She quickly nudged him awake, motioning him to be quiet. She heard one of her "alarms" again and she felt the tension in his body as he realized what was going on.

There wasn't another exit to the cave they were in, and she feared if they left it, they would be quickly discovered. She was angry with herself, but knew they hadn't had a choice. She hated not having an escape route and had hoped that the alarms would alert them early enough to sneak off. She had purposely gone into the abandoned shack and made it look like they had been there, but had gone. She was hoping they'd read it correctly and move on to follow the false trail she had left.

Lady Jaye noticed dawn was just beginning to break outside the cave. In the predawn glow, Hawk signed to her.

No, she didn't think they were Joes. They would have called out by now and not been so quiet about their search, she replied in the same method.

She bit her lip. She was worried about him. Of all people, he should have remembered the protocol, even if he was groggy from sleep. She wondered if they surrendered, would he receive the care he needed, or would things just get worse? She stifled a sigh.

She moved out from under the blanket, tucking it back under for Hawk, wincing at the stinging cold. If they were going to be captured, she wasn't going down without a fight. She grabbed her gun as well as Hawk's, pocketing a few of her other "toys" as well. She slowly moved to the other side of the cave so she could see down to the shack below.

She almost groaned aloud. In the growing light, she recognized the vipers searching the cabin. While it was good to know who the enemy was, she knew dealing with Cobra was tricky. Depending on who was the officer in charge would seal their fate. Mindbender – he'd take them for some twisted experiment and they'd be lucky to get out alive. Destro – the traditional soldier, he would take them as prisoners and negotiate a deal with the Joes…if the Commander allowed that. Baroness – she sometimes had a sick, twisted mind herself and while she might play with Hawk, there was no love lost between Lady Jaye and herself. Lady Jaye's worst fear, besides Mindbender (who rarely led a team unless it was somewhere near his mad scientist lab), was the Crimson Guard commanders. They had made their intentions clear a long time ago what would happen to her if they got their claws into her. They'd probably deliver Hawk to the Commander. She didn't want to dwell on what they wanted to do to her.

She heard one of them before she saw him, and this time stifled an oath. While the cave they were in was hidden, if they searched close enough, they'd find it. There was no way she could move Hawk without detection.

She heard them shout out when they discovered her false trail. She prayed to every god she could think of they'd fall for the ruse. Granted, they'd probably still be stuck here because with Cobra in this close proximity, there was no way they could move around undetected. At least, though, they wouldn't be prisoners…or worse.

She was afraid to move, on the off chance someone glanced up and spotted a movement. She heard the vipers move on and follow the trail she had laid. For once, she was grateful it wasn't Destro. He was a master tracker and wouldn't have been fooled by her trail. Then again, he might have passed over her on purpose, since they avidly avoided each other whenever possible. While he might be her enemy, he was still her uncle, and she'd rather not engage him if she didn't have to. She wondered what he would think about what the twins had planned for her. She didn't think he'd approve, even if they were on opposite sides of this war.

She slowly relaxed her body, releasing how tense she had become, when the voices faded and the sounds of the moving brush grew more distant.

She continued to sign to Hawk, who she noticed was looking quite strained in the morning light, just in case Cobra was closer than she estimated. She told him of what she had observed and her plans for them to stay where they were for the moment.

He nodded wearily, agreeing with her, but his hands lay still at his side. She encouraged him to try to get some more sleep and began making makeshift splints for his legs. She wasn't sure if he'd be able to use them, but it gave her something to do.

She also rummaged around in her bag and found a bottle of water. After waking Hawk once more and encouraging him to drink, she continued her perusal of her bag. She hadn't exactly planned for a survival trip, but had some emergency rations should she get stuck someplace. She just hadn't realized it would be in a cave in the mountains, she sighed quietly.

She once again checked her phone. No signal. She frowned. She'd have to have a talk with her cousin Collum about that. The phone was designed so that it would pick up a signal virtually anywhere. Obviously, this was not an area they had tested. She turned it off again to conserve its battery.

She wondered if there was a search and rescue for herself and Hawk. Knowing how these delegations were, the plane wouldn't have been reported missing until absolutely necessary. Once the others had been accounted for, it might be, but then again, the passenger list was confidential. She frowned. They really should have some sort of contingency plan for this! With crazy organizations such as Cobra, they should have expected something like this. Then again, who would've guessed the Commander would get hold of something that could tear a plane in half! She still wasn't sure if it had been a bomb that was planted or some sort of attack from the ground. It hadn't been a typical Cobra move. The Commander must be wanting to move up in the world, she thought snidely.

She checked on Hawk again and wondered if she should try to wrap his knee or ankle. She definitely wasn't part of any medical team and had only the basic survival training, such as making a splint, so she wasn't sure what was going to do more good. She decided to leave it alone for now. She'd hate to know that something she did, no matter how good the intention, caused him more harm.

She went back to watching at the entrance of the cave. She wasn't so sure that the Crimson twins wouldn't turn around and check the area again. They were an unpredictable team and it was hard to read them.

She heard the sound of a jet engine. It was flying low. She wished she knew if it was friendly or not. It would be wonderful to think it was American, and looking for them, or at least the plane. Then again, it could also be a Cobra ruse to flush them out. If it was just her…she glanced once again in Hawk's direction. It wasn't just her, though. She had to think about her commanding officer and what was best for him. She frowned, thinking if only Hawk had been able to enjoy the flight back, reading his e-book. She paused. His e-book reader. Not quite a GPS device or cell phone, but it was internet based. Was there a way to send a signal to the team?

Glancing outside once again and not seeing any movement, she moved farther into the cave to check on Hawk again. Waking him to give him some more water and another pain pill, she softly asked him about the e-reader. He looked confused for a moment, but then fumbled under the blanket for a moment. He handed it to her and she was surprised to see it was unharmed. She softly told him her plan, and he nodded. She encouraged him to rest and took the e-reader to the mouth of the cave where she could keep watch, but also get the best signal, if any at all.

She frowned in concentration as she studied the device. How could she make this work? She wished she had a better understanding of the wiring within and how such devices worked. It was more her cousins' domain than hers. She fiddled with the device for awhile before finally giving up. She glanced down at the surrounding area. She didn't feel comfortable. The sound of a jet in the distance had her shrinking back inside the cave.

She had to do something. They couldn't stay here forever. She was torn. She didn't want to leave Hawk and have something happen to him, but if she didn't seek help, things could get worse for him. She focused back on the e-reader. She noticed an icon she hadn't explored and felt like shouting for joy when she realized it was a "recommend" button for books.

She quickly typed a "recommendation" for one of Hawk's books and sent it to Breaker's email he used for GI Joe. She just hoped he was able to decode it. If someone else was monitoring it….she didn't want to give their location away too easily. Now she just had to get to a spot where it would send the message.

She went back into the cave and saw Hawk was awake and watching her. She quietly explained what she had done and her plan. He nodded and in a hoarse voice, he confirmed what she had been thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

"Flint! I think I've gotten a message from our missing persons!"

"Scarlett here, Breaker. We've found the wreckage of the plane and are investigating. Go ahead with the message."

"How's it look?" Breaker asked curiously. He wanted to make sure the line was secure before he gave away what he hoped was Hawk's position.

"Pretty bad. The plane's been broken in half. We think it was a bomb that was planted on board, but I'm not sure how with the tight security they had. There's not any survivors here, but we also haven't found Lady Jaye or Hawk. Someone's been here before us, but we're not sure who, although we have our suspicions."

"Cobra," Breaker muttered, and Scarlett's silence confirmed his guess. "Any sign of them?"

"Not that we can see, but I'm sure if they knew who was on the flight, they're out there looking for our missing guys as well, which means it's going to be a hard game of hide and seek."

"Scarlett, have Flint call me back on the secure line. We need to talk."

"Over and out."

Scarlett walked over to where Flint's team was searching the wreckage of the plane. They had already found the rear of the plane several miles back and were currently searching the front. Cobra had not been discrete in their search, leaving several signs that they had been there. The only reason the team believed they didn't have Hawk and Lady Jaye in custody was the fact that no contact had been made.

"Breaker needs you to call him ASAP on the secure line," she told Flint, who was frowning as he watched his team search for signs of the missing Joes.

"News?" he asked gruffly. She nodded.

"Seems there's been a message, so we know they're alive," she said, placing her hand on his arm. "He didn't want to give me any more details than that."

Flint nodded. He stalked away, finding a space in the clearing where he could use the sat phone without being overheard. He didn't want to look at the wreckage anymore. It was hard to believe anyone could survive the bomb, let alone the impact of the crash. While his heart was lighter with no sign of Hawk's or Allie's body, he worried about where they were at the moment and their current condition.

"Flint here," he spoke into the phone when Breaker answered.

"Flint, I got a coded message, most likely from LJ. Cobra's searching for them and Hawk's hurt pretty bad. She didn't tell me of her condition, so I think she's okay. She's worried that they'll be discovered and are trapped. I have coordinates that I can send you of their possible location. She wasn't sure, but I was able to hone in on the e-reader's signal she was using."

"Send them, then, and we'll follow through." He was relieved to hear she wasn't hurt, but still worried. With Cobra on her trail, they had to move fast.

"Flint, one more thing." Breaker hesitated, wishing that Scarlett had been the head of the search and rescue team. He really dreaded telling Flint the last part of the message.

"She's going to use herself as bait, to lead them away from Hawk's location, so that you have a better chance of getting to him without interference."

Flint swore, which had Breaker wincing on the other end. He knew it wouldn't go over well.

He shouldn't have been surprised, he thought angrily. Didn't Allie always step in to sacrifice herself for the team? While he was proud of her, it also made him want to strangle her all the same.

"Send the coordinates. We'll see about getting there ASAP with help."

He broke the connection and waited for the coordinates, signaling to his team to pack up.


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling that she had done all she could to make him as comfortable as possible, Lady Jaye set the water and the few pain pills she had left within Hawk's reach. She could tell he didn't want her to go, but knew she had no choice. She couldn't chance the discovery of the commanding officer of GI Joe, in this condition. She just hoped help was on the way so that what she was about to do wasn't going to be in vain. Earlier, she had walked until she had found a small clearing, where she thought the message had finally been sent. She had quickly made her way back to the cave, worried about Hawk and possible discovery.

Looking around to make sure she wasn't stepping out into a trap, she checked the cabin below once more. She couldn't see a guard if Cobra had posted one around the area. It looked like they had deserted and moved on, but looks could be deceiving, especially with this unit. The sound of a low flying jet had her ducking back into the cave. The thick cover of the trees would hide her from aerial view, or at least she thought so, but she didn't want to take chances. She just hoped to god that it had been a Joe vehicle.

Closing her eyes and sending up a quick prayer, she left the shelter of the cave and made her way cautiously towards the cabin. She fortunately noticed the guard before he noticed her, and was able to subdue him quickly and quietly. She needed to make tracks quickly from this place before he came to and alerted the rest of his team. She smashed his communicator beneath her shoe, knowing it would buy her a little more time.

She moved on, keeping to the crude path, her body straining to pick up on any unnatural sound. She headed downhill again, knowing that's how Cobra would be tracking her. While she wanted to avoid capture, she did want to set a few more false trails, to lead Cobra as far away as possible so Hawk had the best chance of a rescue.

She briefly thought of Flint and how much he would hate her plan right now. She almost smiled. He hated when she did things like this, even though even he knew it was necessary at times. She pushed him out of her head and went back to focusing on her latest false lead.

Satisfied that her trails would fool all but the more professional trackers, she turned towards her true destination. She did what Cobra would not expect – she headed back to the crash site. She wasn't sure if she was going in the right direction, but figured uphill would be the way to go.

After traveling for an hour, she stopped to get her bearings. Frowning, she looked around and admitted that everything pretty much had looked the same as they had when she started. She stifled an oath of disgust. She should've paid more attention to her bearings than this. Carelessness like this would definitely get her captured.

She climbed the nearest tree to try to get her bearings. Looking to the north, she spotted what looked like a large lake in the distance. She was surprised she hadn't run into any evidence of mines in her travels. While she was unfamiliar with this territory, she remembered reading how many semiprecious stones had come from this area. She guessed by the topography that she was in the southern Ural region. It would match their flight pattern, she knew.

She slumped against the bark of the tree. She was lost. She admitted it, and had no idea how to get back to the plane. Since her initial flight had been focused on getting as far away as possible, and getting Hawk to a safe place, she had no idea where the crash site actually was. She'd be lucky if she'd be found by anyone at this point! She softly cursed in several languages. How could she be so inept?

A rustle below her had her breaking her self-pity spell. Grateful for the broad leaves of the tree she was in, she looked down below to see what looked to be a large rodent circling the tree. It made her realize that the sooner she got to civilization, the better. The animal snuffled around for awhile, and she wondered if it could scent her. She glanced back to the north and the lake. Water meant people, possibly farms and communication. If she could focus on that one destination, maybe she'd find a way out of her current predicament.

She glanced down again as the animal continued to circle around the tree. She broke a stick off the branch she was currently perched and aimed it to the right of the animal. Relieved that it was enough to send the creature scurrying away, she cautiously climbed down, and headed in the direction of the lake.


	9. Chapter 9

Flint's head hurt. His team seemed to be going around in circles on this rescue mission. While they had the coordinates to Hawk's location, the natural minerals found in the mountain seemed to be affecting their equipment. He only hoped Cobra was having the same difficulty.

He looked expectantly at his tracker as he approached. Spirit, one of the few Native Americans on the GI Joe team, had volunteered to join the group, knowing they would have need of his skills. He looked grim as he spoke.

"Someone has laid several false trails and while they are good, I don't know how long they would fool anyone. I don't know if Cobra would take the time to do it, so we must assume it was Lady Jaye, or a third party, although I don't sense anyone else on this journey."

Flint's head started to throb. "So, what you're telling me is…."

Spirit nodded. "I've been able to locate the true trail, but I'm not sure if it leads to our destination, or away. Either way, we'll find one of our missing ones."

Flint glanced at his team. They weren't a large contingent to begin with, but maybe between himself and Scarlett, they could split up and follow a path Spirit could lay out for them. He said as much to the tracker, who nodded, agreeing with his plan as he explained it.

Flint's hand strayed to his pocket during the discussion and his mind wandered briefly to the source of its silence. He just hoped she was okay and wasn't doing anything foolish.

I'll find you, he vowed quietly. Just stay safe.


	10. Chapter 10

The vipers were mumbling about being stuck in the middle of the wilderness when the sight of their commanders had them growing silent. The Crimson Guard commanders looked furious, and the vipers exchanged glances. They knew they had just been speaking to headquarters, and figured the news wasn't good.

When the twins snapped in unison at their team, the vipers became uneasy, wondering what their fate would be. It had been rumored that once before, in a foul mood, one of the commanders had actually shot several of what they deemed to be "incompetent soldiers."

It was dangerous working for Cobra, and not all the danger came from the enemy. Most of the vipers agreed that it was better than working for Mindbender, since there were times you became part of one of his insane experiments, and the Baroness…well, she might be a hot number to look at, but she wasn't above cracking skulls and shooting soldiers herself. Destro was the consummate professional, but he expected his soldiers to be human machines and to literally throw their life on the line.

The best thing about working for the twins was that when they were happy, they generously rewarded their team and turned a blind eye to certain indiscretions. No, even with the crazy mood swings of the twins, it was more lucrative to stick with the Crimson Guard, and many Cobra employees worked hard to make it there.

The vipers shifted uneasily, waiting for the tirade to end, each hoping to have his head by the end of it.

Tomax flourished a map and beckoned his team closer. He pointed out one of the lakes that was nearest to their current position.

"Since the goddamn GPS units aren't working, thanks to these godforsaken mountains, we have to do it the old fashioned way. We think the two Joes will head here, to look for shelter and help, not to mention some way to communicate to the outside world. We'll be there waiting for them. I've already sent a team ahead to surprise them if they are ahead of us. Without something like this," he said, waving the map in the air, "they'll be wandering around in circles for days!"

"Hawk must be taken alive," Xamot cut in, "and we want Lady Jaye…."

"unharmed," the twins finished in unison, giving one another a leering grin. "We have special plans for her."

The vipers chuckled, knowing it was expected of them. Several felt sorry for the woman, should they capture her, since it was rumored that the twins' sexual tastes were quite perverted. It was a brief moment of compassion that was quickly overcome with the monetary incentive the commanders offered for the first to subdue either one of the enemy.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you think one of us should head for this lake?" asked Scarlett, looking up at Flint over the map spread between them.

He nodded. "It makes sense. Water means civilization, and people, as well as communication, food, and shelter. It's basic survival training. I think one of our teams should head towards this lake," he said, pointing at a spot on the map, "while the other team goes towards the coordinates indicated by Lady Jaye's message," he finished gruffly.

Scarlett discretely glanced at him, assessing his emotional state. She knew he was worried about his girlfriend, but would never admit it aloud to anyone. He was too much the professional for that. Knowing Cobra was out there, hunting the missing Joes down as well, had to be a strain on him.

She suppressed a sigh. She knew which direction he wanted to head towards, she just wasn't sure if it was the wisest choice for him.

"I'll take Spirit with my team and try to track down Hawk's position. We'll have to take medical supplies and a way to transport Hawk since it seems he might be immobile. I'd be on the lookout for Cobra as you head for the lake," she advised, "since they'll probably be thinking the same thing. Don't be surprised if they engage. Hawk's quite a prize to them."

He nodded, knowing what she was saying was true, as well as hearing the disapproving tone in her voice. He knew she felt he was too emotionally involved in the mission, but he was pretty sure he could handle it.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. Turning, he gathered up his team to tell them the newest orders.


	12. Chapter 12

She could feel the elements and the stress of the situation starting to affect her performance. Glancing around, trying to get her bearings, she saw nothing but trees again. She frowned. She at least should be within eyesight of the lake, unless she somehow got turned around again. She wished she was better prepared for this.

Sighing, she climbed another tree and looked north. There was the lake – closer, but still a distance away. She glanced at the sky and saw smoke curling in the distance. Smoke meant people, and possibly a place to rest and contact help. She gave a tired smile. She knew she needed to reach the lake before the next nightfall. Glancing up at the sky, she estimated it to be sometime in the early afternoon. Returning her gaze to the lake, she felt her mouth grow dryer. She had left all rations, including the few water bottles she had, with Hawk. She hoped he was okay. Hopefully her message had gotten through and the Joes were on their way to rescue him.

With tiredness came feelings of regret. She tried to push them away, but they remained at the forefront. While she was glad that Hawk would be rescued, she knew she didn't have much of a chance. If she was to get out of the mountains alive, it would have to be on her own. She had no tracking device, no communicator…nothing that would help the Joes locate her. She wished she was more familiar with the territory, and had at least one or two contacts in the area. She suppressed another sigh, knowing it was doing her no good to dwell on the negative. She had to force herself to keep going. At least she would be able to speak the language, to be able to communicate with the locals. If she ever reached any kind of civilization.

She focused her attention once more on the lake. There lay her salvation, her hope of rescue. She checked her bearings one more time, climbed down the tree, and started walking.

It had been less than an hour, but it felt like forever. She just wanted to lie down and sleep, to rest, just for a little bit. Her mind warred with itself. Her stubbornness was the only thing that won out, and so she kept walking. She focused her mind on the smoke she had seen. What did people eat around here? she wondered. A good hearty stew would be nice. Definitely with some meat. Her stomach rumbled. Best not to go there, she thought.

Her mouth grew dry as she thought ahead to the lake. She had to be getting close. Was that a clearing in the distance? It looked like the trees were spread a little thinner….

She emerged at the edge of the clearing. Cautiously, she looked around, aware of the fact that Cobra very well could be in the area. Even in her fatigue, she had been alert for any sign of the enemy.

She saw the house, sitting a short distance away from the edge of the lake. Smoke curled out of its chimney, indicating someone was home.

She began to make her way towards the house, sticking to the edge of the woods, when the scream stopped her in her tracks. It came from the other side of the house. Hesitating, then deciding it was legitimate when the scream sounded again, she began to run.

She peered around the corner of the house and stopped cold. Two Cobra soldiers were playing tug of war with a young girl who barely looked in her teens. They were laughing and making crude jokes with one another about what they were going to do to her.

Lady Jaye saw red. Looking around for a weapon, she spotted a large stone and grabbed it. Heaving it with all her might, she managed to hit one of the soldiers on the head, knocking him down. Unfortunately, he pulled the girl and the other soldier on top of him as he fell. Lady Jaye ran forward, oblivious of any other danger, her sights focused on the girl.

A few well placed kicks and a connection between head and stone had the two soldiers knocked out. The girl began to babble hysterically, her eyes wild, when Lady Jaye helped her up. Trying to soothe her, Lady Jaye talked to her in a calm voice, using the same language. The girl, crying now, began to hiccup. finally, she was able to comprehend what was being asked.

"Are you okay? Who else is here with you?" asked Lady Jaye.

The girl swallowed. "My father. He is in the house. They hit him over the head, knocking him out. They grabbed me, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. They are foul, putrid creatures," she said, spitting on the ground in disgust, her voice growing stronger with her anger.

"Thank you," she said to Lady Jaye. "Come inside and warm yourself," she said, finally noticing Lady Jaye's state of dress. "You look like you could use a…"

"I think not," interrupted a voice in English.

Both whirled around and found themselves facing a small contingent of soldiers, led by Tomax. He was smiling, pointing his gun right at the two of them. Lady Jaye cursed in Russian.

The girl started speaking, but Lady Jaye put a hand on her arm to quiet her. She took the hint and stood there, silent, but beginning to shake.

"Let the girl go. She's nothing to you and Cobra," Lady Jaye told him.

Tomax continued to grin. "You're right. Tell her to get in the house and bar the door, else my men get other ideas about her. You, on the other hand, my dear…." he leered, "unless you want her and the family to suffer, you will come willingly with us. No tricks, or we return to finish what we started."

She knew there was no other choice. She turned to the girl and told her to bar the door and protect her family, and if she could, get help.

The girl nodded, understanding, turning to run into the house.

"I hope there were no hidden messages in that," continued Tomax cheerfully. "Although with what my brother and I have planned for you…." he trailed off. He shrugged and ordered his men to handcuff her.


	13. Chapter 13

Lady Jaye was silent as the men pushed and prodded her unnecessarily as they followed orders. She followed them at gunpoint back to the temporary camp they had set up at the shores of the lake, trying not to look at the water as her thirst grew. Better not to give them more ammunition against her. She knew what lie ahead and she was trying to mentally prepare herself for it, as best she could.

"Now, my dear," began Tomax, as he directed several soldiers to strap her to a tree. "Where did you leave Hawk?"

She shrugged, giving him a blank look, which had the smile fading from his face.

"Ah, now, are we going to make this difficult? I assure you, my brother and I will have the utmost…pleasure…of persuading you to talk. We did warn you, my dear Lady Jaye, if you'll recall."

"I've been wandering around so long in these woods, I've lost my sense of direction. I couldn't lead you to him, even if I wanted to," she replied in an even tone.

He leaned into her, whispering in her ear. "I know you'd like a bit more…privacy…for us, but unfortunately what I will do, I do in front of the men. They like to watch, you know," he said, the tone in his voice making her sick with disgust.

As if in response to her feeling, he trailed a finger down her cheek. "It's up to you. We can make this easy and pleasurable, or it can be humiliating for you. Either way, for me," he laughed, his finger continuing its path down her throat and skimming over her left breast, "it'll be pleasurable, trust me."

She turned her head away, refusing to face him.

"Tomax!" shouted a voice, and he instantly drew away.

"Brother! I've found a gift," Tomax called out cheerfully, giving Lady Jaye a wink.

Xamot, along with another small contingent of soldiers, emerged from the woods. He took in the scene and glared at his brother.

"You know I wouldn't start without you," Tomax continued, smiling.

Xamot sighed. "I hope you are treating our…guest…well, then."

Tomax gave an insane giggle. "Of course! I apologized for the lack of privacy, but I believe she is looking forward to our reunion tonight!"

Xamot looked at her, and she met his eyes. Of the brothers, he was the one who, when they were forced to work together in the past, she put more faith in. While Tomax had several screws loose, she would rather deal with Xamot, who at least would listen to some sort of reason.

"She tried to tell me she couldn't find Hawk, that she was lost," pouted Tomax. "I'm not sure if I quite believe her."

He turned and pressed himself into her again so that she could feel his arousal. "I can't wait," he whispered to her. "But my brother and I need to talk first. I'll be back, love," he promised her before moving away.

She remained stony faced while inside she felt like throwing up. She knew this was a very possible reality of her capture, especially by the twins. While she might trust Xamot more than Tomax, he was no better at taking advantage of her situation.

Several soldiers leered at her as they ate their rations, but knew enough to leave her alone. She had been claimed by their commanders and Xamot had ordered that no one was to touch her before the two disappeared into the large tent that had been erected at the edge of the clearing.

She was on the point of passing out when the two reemerged. Xamot took one look at her and ordered for her to be fed and given water. She was untethered from the tree, her handcuffs taken off, and she was given a small amount of rations and a canteen of water.

"So true, brother, we can't have her in a weakened state with our plans for her," agreed Tomax, nodding his head. Xamot stayed silent, watching Lady Jaye eat, helping her when her hand began shaking.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked her. She shrugged. She didn't really remember eating before the flight and other than a granola bar on the plane, she hadn't really had anything since.

After she finished, Xamot helped her up and walked her back to the tree. He gave her an apologetic look when he ordered her tied once more to the tree.

Turning to his brother, he talked to him softly in Corsu. She wondered if they knew she could understand what was being said, the language being so close to French.

She managed to catch a few phrases and knew Xamot was leading another team into the area where they had already searched for Hawk. Glancing over at her, he warned Tomax to not do anything "rash" and to wait until he returned before he decided to have any "fun." This was accompanied by a stern look and a chuckle from Tomax.

She dreaded their idea of "fun" and hoped that Xamot, although better able to control his brother than most, took his time. She knew Tomax would follow his brother's orders, not wanting to disappoint him, but that wouldn't stop him from playing with her, as she soon found out.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's about time we reached this damn lake," grumbled Flint as his team emerged from the woods into the clearing. He noted a house, situated not far from the lake, in the distance. He squinted and noted no smoke coming from the chimney. He wouldn't find anyone home, he guessed, figuring that in this type of climate, the fireplace would be busy 24-7.

His communicator crackled and he picked it up. "Flint here."

"Scarlett. We've found him! Plans to airlift immediately. Any lost sheep on your end?"

He sighed. "Negative. We just reached our destination. Still haven't had time to explore."

"Keep me posted," her voice crackled. "We're sending one of the transports on for immediate medical care. Exposure mostly, as well as some possible broken bones. I can join you as soon as things are clear."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at his friend and teammate.

"We'll find her," Gung Ho reassured him, looking worried himself.

Flint nodded, not wanting to acknowledge the small doubt inside that they might not find her in time.

He was handed field glasses by one of the men, and he muttered a thanks. Using them, he studied the distant shore of the lake.

"See anything?" asked Gung Ho, squinting himself, as if he could make out something.

"Nothing yet," Flint replied sharply, frustrated by the whole situation.

He handed the glasses to Gung Ho as his communicator squawked again. Scarlett gave him an update on the situation and announced she was traveling with her team to his location.

Gung Ho gave a low growl and handed the glasses back to Flint, showing him where to look.

"I think we found the snake's nest," he growled again. "Wonder why they settled there and not in the house?"

Flint saw what Gung Ho was talking about and wondered the same himself.

"There has to be a reason," he muttered, then swore an oath.

"What is it? Do they have her?"

Flint let out a string of oaths as he watched her, her body slumped, tied to the tree. Her arms were outstretched, as if handcuffed, and he wasn't sure if she was conscious or not.

Gung Ho took the glasses and immediately saw the situation.

"We can't go running in without a plan," he warned Flint, knowing the warrant officer was about to bolt across the lake. "We at least need to know who we're dealing with, who's in charge, before we do anything."

Flint knew he was right, but it took everything in him not to take off running towards her. While he was relieved she was alive, he knew in the hands of Cobra, she was in a dangerous situation.

He handed the glasses back to Gung Ho, knowing he couldn't look at her again in that state. It hurt too much to stand here and do nothing, knowing she needed him.

It was his teammate's turn to swear, his words more colorful and partially in French. "Those twin bastards have her," he continued, this time in English. "It's going to be tricky. They're not going to let her go too easily."

Glancing at Flint's stony face, he apologized. "Sorry, but you know how they are about her."

Clenching his fists, he looked around for something to punch. He needed to do something NOW and this waiting was killing him. He knew Gung Ho was right, that they would have to tread carefully around the Crimson commanders. They would be more than happy to take Lady Jaye and disappear. She thought he didn't know about what the bastards had threatened, but he was made more than aware about it by both Hawk and Duke. All the female Joes were made aware of what could happen to them if they were captured, but it was something that was never discussed openly.

"At least she seems to be okay," continued Gung Ho, studying her again through the glasses. "She's alive…and at least we know where she is now."

He let the glasses dangle in his hand while he turned to Flint. "What's the plan?"

Flint glanced at the sky and saw it was nearing dusk. "We make our move at dusk, when they least expect it," he replied, then gathered his team to apprise them of the situation. He pushed the personal feelings deep and let the professional take over.


	15. Chapter 15

She felt her head being raised, but kept her eyes closed, thinking it better if they thought she was passed out.

"Aw, now, this isn't any fun," Tomax told her softly. "Bad enough I have to wait for my brother's return."

He barked an order and she felt her face hit with cold lake water.

She gasped, choking as water filled her nose.

"Much better," he announced happily. "While I want you saving your strength for tonight – you'll need it – I'd much rather have you awake now. I'm bored," he complained.

He followed a drop of water with his finger as it trailed down the side of her face. Leaning forward, he caught it with his tongue as it dripped from her cheek to her neck.

"So sweet," he murmured. She refused to look at him as he continued to paw her. The bile rose in her throat as he licked her cheek.

"My brother and I share everything," he told her softly. "And while I know you like Xamot better than me, to be with him, you have to be with me. Trust me…we've had no complaints so far," he continued, turning her chin so that she looked at him while he spoke. "You might actually find yourself enjoying it after all."

As he began to chuckle, she spit into his face. She was aiming for his eye, but managed to get his cheek before he turned when he realized her intention.

He roared, slapping her across the face. She figured it was worth the pain to see his ego deflate a few notches.

He wiped his cheek and glared at her. "Just for that, I'll make sure you are guaranteed a little pain before your pleasure!" he told her coldly. "It could've been nice, but you ruined that!"

He barked an order to one of the soldiers, who looked confused when Tomax ordered her untied.

"She will remain in my tent the rest of the time!" he commanded. The soldier shrugged and figured he'd better follow orders. The brothers weren't above shooting the vipers who tried to question them.

She was tied to the pole, in a sitting position, that was central in the tent.

Tomax ordered the soldiers out, telling them he could handle the bitch.

He turned to look at her, a maniacal grin on his face. "While I know my brother doesn't want you harmed before he returns," he began, taking off his jacket, "surely he wouldn't deny me some fun first. After all, I was the one who captured you in the first place."

She watched him silently, guessing what would be coming next. Although her training had taught her to disassociate herself during torture, she wasn't sure if the technique would work during a rape.

He surprised her by turning away and pouring himself a glass of wine from a bottle sitting on a nearby table. He swirled it around in the glass, studying it, his back to her. She was just grateful for the delay, a plan trying to work itself frantically in her mind.

He turned back to her, a slightly less mad smile on his face, and began to speak, when the tent flap opened.


	16. Chapter 16

Xamot stood there, arms crossed, glaring at his brother, glancing from him to Lady Jaye.

"Brother?" he questioned.

Tomax shrugged. "Just getting ready."

Xamot swore, taking his jacket off and throwing it across the tent. "Those fuckin' Joes FOUND him! They've airlifted him to a nearby hospital."

He glanced at Lady Jaye, sitting silent on the floor, her hands behind her. "I'm sure that makes you happy, my dear, that your sacrifice isn't in vain," he told her sarcastically.

He turned back to his brother. "There are two teams of Joes. We need to pack up and go before they find her," he said, jerking his head towards Lady Jaye. "We can take her with us for later," he said, stopping his brother's protest with a raised hand. "If the Commander wasn't so short on troops, I'd say leave them to deal with the Joes and the three of us would take off," he grumbled. "We're already short guards, though, and have had to deal with these incompetent idiots, so we'd better take what we have. Knowing the Joes, they'll attack at dusk, so let's get the hell out of here now, if they haven't already found us."

Tomax, with his brother around, became professional again and buttoned his jacket, storming out of the tent and barking orders to the troops to pack up.

Xamot regarded Lady Jaye.

"I'm not sure what I walked in on, but I'm sorry for my brother's actions. He knows not to act without me," he told her. "Rest assured, though, your boyfriend will not find you, no matter how hard he looks. You belong to us now."

With that said, he left the tent.

A viper came in a few minutes later and silently released her from her cuffs and walked her, at gunpoint, to the clearing. Hearing the sound of the Rattler, she looked up to watch it land. It barely fit into the clearing and she could see the other soldiers looking nervous as they realized the vehicle would only be carrying a few people.

Tomax and Xamot barked orders to their troops that they would find their transports at the bottom of the mountain, so they'd better start marching before GI Joe found them. One of the soldiers started to protest, and Tomax raised his gun and shot him in the head.

In the confusion that followed, Lady Jaye took advantage and, with a burst of speed she didn't know she possessed, headed for the woods, grateful that the viper hadn't handcuffed her again.

A sharp pain in her leg had her faltering and she realized she had been shot. She figured being dead was better than being the twins' sex slave, so she continued to run, although a little slower as her leg began to burn.

She felt another pain in her arm and heard the order shouted at her to stop or else. Before another shot could be fired, she dove into the woods, losing her balance and rolling in the undergrowth.

She forced herself up, her leg and arm burning, knowing she had to keep on before they caught her. It wouldn't take them long as she was losing speed and had always been more of a sprinter than a long distance runner.

Gasping, she grabbed a low branch of a tree and swung herself up, her arm screaming with the weight of her body. She climbed as high as she could, scrambling for each branch, knowing she was not being quiet about it. Somehow, in her frantic mind, she knew that higher would be safer.

She was gasping with pain, trying to slow her breathing and listen, when she realized she didn't hear any crunching of leaves under pursuing feet.

She heard more gunfire and realized they were no longer shooting at her, but at someone else.

Flint, her pain clouded mind thought. She felt weak and had to focus her attention on keeping her balance in the tree. She glanced down and the ground swirled underneath her.

Not good, she thought, trying to focus her thoughts on something else besides her pain and nauseous stomach.

She tried to see through the leaves of the tree, hoping the Joes were on the winning end of the battle. She was fighting the blackness and realized she needed to get down before she fell down. She glanced down again and gulped. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it. Leaning her head back against the trunk, she made herself stay conscious. She focused on the sound of the battle and felt trapped. If she attempted to get down at this point, she'd end up breaking something, her arm and leg already going numb. At least it was better than the burn, she thought gratefully. Not a good sign, but a better feeling.

In fact, the rest of her body was beginning to feel numb, she realized. She touched her lips with the hand of her good arm. Her heart even felt like it was slowing down.

This is not good, she thought. She closed her eyes briefly, and realized it made the approaching blackness come quicker.

She opened them and tried to focus on the leaves in front of her. What kind of tree was this anyway? Think, Allie, think. Broad leaves, thick trunk….she needed to focus her mind on something, to stay awake. She didn't need to be a goddamn squirrel and be stuck in a tree forever.

She couldn't think of the tree and her head was beginning to hurt with the strain. The sound of the battle was growing distant, and she wondered if they were moving farther away. Should she shout out and let them know she was here? No, that's no good. What if the twins heard her? She didn't want to go with them, and certainly didn't want to become a bargaining chip, either, for their freedom!


	17. Chapter 17

"Jaye!"

The voice seemed to come from far away. She wondered who was calling her name, and where the hell they were. Would they climb up the tree to rescue her? She giggled at the thought, feeling seriously lightheaded.

Don't pass out, she warned herself. How embarrassing would it be to fall out of a tree? Not only would she probably break something at this distance, but she'd never hear the end of it from the guys!

"Jaye! I don't know if she can hear us," she heard the voice again. It sounded like Gung Ho. Who was he talking to?

She tried to respond, but her voice cracked and came out a whisper. Damn it, she thought, they'll pass right by the tree and never see me. She forced her eyes open as they began to close on their own, and looked for something that would make some sort of noise since her voice was giving out on her.

She spotted acorns on the cluster of leaves and felt like slapping her head, if she could muster the strength. Oak tree! She was sitting in a goddamn oak tree! Using what felt to be all her strength, she leaned forward, holding on to the branch she was sitting on with her good arm, squeezing her legs around it as well, and grabbed for the things.

She managed to dislodge them, but ended up knocking them to the ground. Oh well, that was my intent anyway, right? she thought, hearing them fall on the leaves below with little crackling sounds.

"What was that?"

"Probably just a squirrel. With these many trees, there's probably hundreds of them."

No! she wanted to scream, I'm not a freakin' squirrel! She leaned forward, almost losing her balance, and grabbed for the small branch. As she pulled back, more acorns and leaves began to fall.

"Over there! That's not a squirrel!" she heard someone who sounded like Spirit say.

Look up, she willed them with her mind. Please look up and get me out of this tree!

"Up there! Do you see something?"

"What am I? A tree hugger? I'm not climbing no tree! Not one where I can't even seen the friggin' top! It'll probably collapse halfway up."

"It's stronger than it looks," said a feminine voice. Scarlett? she guessed. "I can probably scale it. I did it enough with my brothers when I was younger."

Yeah, Scarlett, come on up and join the party, Lady Jaye giggled softly. She was really losing it, she thought.

"Flint! I think we may have found her!" yelled Scarlett.

Hmm, better yet, let me just fall into Flint's arms instead, thought Lady Jaye hazily. He'll make sure I'm okay.

She heard his voice and tried to make out what he was saying.

"The blood trail stops here, at this tree. See the scrapes on this branch? My guess is she's hiding up there, possibly unconscious since she hasn't responded to us," drifted Spirit's voice up to her.

"All right, enough speculating. I'm going up there," Scarlett said. "We're lucky she hasn't fallen out by now, if she's blacked out. You boys better be ready if I yell!"

Lady Jaye sighed, leaning her head against the trunk, closing her eyes. The temporary numbness had worn off and her leg and arm were killing her. She felt nauseous and ready to pass out. Her voice seemed dried up. All she wanted was to get out of this tree and be in Flint's arms.

What if I was just to tip over the side? she thought vaguely. No, with her luck, they'd be on the other side of the tree, and she'd shatter something on impact.

"I found her!" came Scarlett's voice. "She's about halfway up! She doesn't look too with it! Jaye, can you hear me?"

She tried to answer, she really did, but all that came out was a croak. It was enough though, because Scarlett apparently heard her and shouted down to the others.

"She's conscious, but barely! I don't think she can move! I'm going to need some help!"

"I tell you, I don't think the tree can support me and it sure as hell can't support you, Flint!" Gung Ho's voice drifted up. "I know you want to go help her, but how are you going to get her down once you get up there?"

There was silence as everyone thought about how to solve the problem.

Scarlett, meanwhile, was edging closer to her.

"How the hell did you get all the way up here, like you are now?" muttered Scarlett, cursing as a branch scraped her face. "And why the hell a tree? You couldn't hide in a cave or something?"

"Sorry," she croaked, turning her head and looking at Scarlett, her vision blurring.

"Well, you're a sorry sight," Scarlett teased lightly. "Glad to know you're awake. Well, sort of. Stay with me, Allie. We're going to get you down….somehow."

"I'm not sure if I can move," she whispered, looking at Scarlett's concerned face. "At least the numbness is gone."

She shifted, and winced with the pain.

Scarlett turned and looked down. "I know why we didn't see you. You have yourself quite a cover here."

"….twins…." Lady Jaye croaked, hoping her team wasn't going to get ambushed.

Scarlett snorted. "Got away….typical…in all the confusion. We almost had them, too."

She looked at Lady Jaye again and realization dawned on her face. "You're hiding from them. Did they…."

"No," she whispered. "but it was coming."

"We saw them taking you to the Rattler, then you running, and that's when Flint ordered the attack. We were going to wait until dusk, until we saw Cobra mobilizing, and knew we had to move now. My team got there just in time to help."

"Hawk…" she whispered, and Scarlett nodded.

"He's safe. We found him, thanks to your directions."

Lady Jaye nodded, then wished she hadn't as a wave of dizziness overcame her.


	18. Chapter 18

"This sucks," Lady Jaye whispered to Scarlett, who laughed.

"Yeah, it does. Let's see if the male brains have come up with anything yet."

She shouted down below.

"Hey! What's the plan? She can't hold on much longer! She's not going to be able to make it down on her own!"

"We need to know her exact position! You're going to have to come down and pinpoint it for us!" Spirit's voice drifted up to them.

Scarlett made a face at Lady Jaye and made her promise to stay awake until she returned.

"I'll try," she whispered in reply.

She drifted off, awaking when Scarlett touched her arm. She winced, and Scarlett apologized, realizing she had touched the injured arm.

"Here's the deal. They're going to take out some of the lower branches…you don't want to know how….and essentially, you're going to fall out of the tree and they're going to catch you. Sorry. That's the best we can come up with," she apologized.

"S'okay," Lady Jaye mumbled, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth. She drifted off, feeling Scarlett's support. She vaguely heard what sounded like shots, and wondered if they were literally shooting off the lower branches.

"Allie! It's time," Scarlett told her, her voice close to her ear. Lady Jaye awoke and looked about, her vision blurring again.

"Hell, girl, this is going to hurt, I know it is, but it's the only way we can think to do this," Scarlett muttered.

"Wait!" thundered Flint's voice from below. "How badly is she hurt? Is this going to make it worse?"

Lady Jaye met Scarlett's gaze and couldn't answer. She took a shaky breath and managed to whisper, "Shot. Leg. Arm. Dizzy. Nauseous." She tried to shrug, but couldn't move her good shoulder in the position she was in.

Scarlett nodded, then shouted back down. "Any other brilliant plan then, Flint? Make it quick unless you want her falling down on her own!"

They felt the tree slightly sway and the sound of metal hit the tree. Scarlett's eyes widened and she shouted out, "What the hell was that?"

"We got a ladder from the house o'er there!" shouted Gung Ho. "It won't reach all the way, but it might be far enough if you can try to help her down. Flint's on his way up."

"How the hell is he going to carry her down," muttered Scarlett. "Does the fool think he can do it without holding on?"

She glanced at Lady Jaye and apologized. "Sorry, but even if he is your guy, he's still an idiot to think that."

Lady Jaye managed to give her a small smile, to let her know it was okay. At one time or another, all guys acted foolish over one thing or another. She had to admit. It seemed a bit of a fairy tale, her knight climbing up to rescue her from…the big bad tree? If she could have, she would've giggled.

"I still don't see how you managed to climb this high, with your arm and leg," Scarlett sighed. "Next time, don't be so Rocky the Flying Squirrel, okay? Let's see if we can get you down a little farther without you passing out on me first."

She helped Lady Jaye swing her legs to the side of the branch and encouraged her to gently slide off the branch into Scarlett's outstretched arms. It was a slow process, but they finally managed to have her down one more branch.

Unfortunately, that little effort took enough out of her that Lady Jaye had to rest before attempting the next one. She had to agree with Scarlett. She didn't know how the hell she had gotten up so high either. Probably the thought of the twins catching up with her, especially Tomax, had her adrenaline pumping so hard, she felt no pain until the adrenaline faded.

They finally managed to get her to a branch where Flint could reach up and get her, with Scarlett's help. Apologizing to the barely conscious woman, he carefully laid her across his shoulder and, with one hand on the ladder and the other holding on to her, slowly climbed down.

When his feet touched bottom, he realized she had lost consciousness completely.

He laid her across his lap as Spirit examined her, their other medically trained Joe having left with Hawk.

He noted the wounds, as well as exposure and severe dehydration.

Flint closed his eyes, hurting for her. He refused all offers of help and carefully carried her to the clearing where they had signaled a transport to meet them.


	19. Chapter 19

They flew her to the nearest hospital, where Hawk had been taken. The doctors there confirmed what Spirit had said, starting her on an IV and placing her in the same room with Hawk (per the Joes request, even though it was unconventional for a man and woman to be in the same room for that hospital). His leg was in traction, but he was alert and awake, able to tell the whole team his story and the sacrifice Lady Jaye had made for him. Flint and Gung Ho were able to finish the story with their discovery of her in Cobra's grips, but they wondered at the missing gap of time in the story, and where she had been.

The rest of the Joes weren't surprised, knowing her well enough that she would do that for anyone, let alone their commander.

She didn't regain consciousness until the next day, which the doctors assured the team was normal with her current condition. She was confused at first when she heard the nurses speaking in Norwegian, but as her eyelids fluttered open, the first thing she saw was Flint, sleeping, in a chair pulled up next to her bedside. She smiled, knowing he had probably been there all night. She would've done the same for him.

She felt pleasantly numb, and realized that they must be pumping pain killers in the IV along with the other fluid. Her mouth no longer felt so dry and she was able to focus her vision on something without getting dizzy. She shifted in the bed, and the movement woke Flint.

He smiled when he saw she was awake and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"I was worried about you," he said unnecessarily, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"I know," she replied, squeezing his hand. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," he told her seriously. "We both know that…well, we should realize…" he ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. He left the rest unspoken, but she knew what he meant. They had always told each other to be prepared for the worst in a mission, that with the assignments they were given, there might be a day when one of them wouldn't come back.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he finished, squeezing her hand back.

She heard a movement on the other side of the room and turned to see Hawk sleeping in a bed beside her. She glanced back at Flint, eyebrows raised.

"Well, they weren't happy, but we told them you two had to stay in the same room," he explained. "He's okay. You did good," he told her, the pride in his voice evident.

She nodded, not sure what to say. She glanced and saw the cast on his leg. No other injuries seemed evident, which was good.

"How much longer do we need to stay here?" she asked, turning back to Flint and frowning.

He chuckled. "Restless already? I know it's not your favorite place, but they said if you woke up today, then we could get out of here tomorrow. I know you. I already asked," he told her, leaning over to give her another light kiss.

"Hey now! No PDA allowed in the hospital wing!" joked Scarlett as she and the other members of the team came in. "I see Sleeping Beauty is awake now?"

"Yeah, thanks for pushing me out of the tree," joked Lady Jaye.

"Not a problem. Call me anytime!" she retorted. "You doing okay?" she asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah, ready to get out of here!" Flint answered for her. "She's already asking."

"Typical," was Gung Ho's response as he stood by Hawk's bed. "I'm sure the hospital is asking the same thing. I don't think they like how many of us it takes to fill this room."

As if on cue, the doctor came in and shooed the visitors from the room so he could check on his patients. He began to ask the same of Flint, but realized by his look that he wasn't going anywhere, so he relented and let him stay.

He poked and proded Lady Jaye and announced that she could be released the next day if she promised to take care of herself, including changing bandaging and taking her medicine.

She promised, and Flint also promised to look after her.

She was about to retort she could take care of herself when the thought of being pampered by him started to have its appeal, and she stopped herself.

He smirked at her, and she realized he had guessed at the directions of her thoughts.

She wanted to throw something at the look on his face and he laughed, taking a step back.

"You know me too well," she muttered, pretending to be angry.

He leaned over, kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. "As you do me."

She considered this. "True," she replied. She pulled his head down and whispered something suggestive in his ear.

His eyebrows raised. "You sure you're up for that?" he asked, unable to keep the wistfulness out of his tone.

She smiled mysteriously in response, making him guess.

The doctor finished up with examining Hawk, who was awake now, and let the visitors reenter.

It was a loud reunion, of sorts, and pretty soon, the nurses were ushering the team out.

"Where are you guys staying?" asked Lady Jaye, as Scarlett was saying goodbye.

"There's a nearby hostel that took us in, believe it or not," she replied. "Tomorrow, as soon as you two are released, we're heading home, though." Her tone indicated she thought it was high time to do so.

Lady Jaye glanced at Flint, who was settling himself in the chair next to her bed. She raised her eyebrows at him. "You're not going with them? Don't you need a decent bed and a good night's sleep? I know that chair can't be too comfortable. I'll be okay," she finished softly. She wanted him to stay, but felt she needed to encourage him to go, for his sake.

He looked at her as if she had suggested something outrageous.

"Of course I'm staying. I'll be first on guard duty," he told her.

She turned away so he wouldn't see her reaction. Here she thought he had been staying to be with her, when really, it was just his turn at guard duty. It had probably been the same when she awoke, she realized.

"Hey," he told her softly after turning down the lights in the room so the inhabitants could get some sleep, "what's up?"

"Nothing," she replied, her voice muffled in her pillow. She was tired and a little oversensitive, she knew. Her body needed the sleep to heal, but her brain just wouldn't shut down.

She felt the mattress dip on her bed as he sat down next to her. The next thing she knew, he was laying beside her, scooping her up in his arms, being careful not to tangle with her IV line.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "You know that. The others wanted to volunteer, but they knew I wanted to be with you. I'm not going to let you go again."

He felt her body relax and she snuggled into his arms, her breath coming deep and even.

He stayed awake, keeping an eye on her and Hawk, making sure no one came into the room who wasn't authorized to be there. When Scarlett came to relieve him, he left, reluctantly, but knew if he didn't get some sleep, he wouldn't be of any use in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

She awoke with a start, knowing automatically that he wasn't there. She sat up, taking in great gulps of air, trying to slow her rapid heartbeat, which felt like it was coming out of her chest.

"You okay?" asked Scarlett's voice in the dark room.

"Yes. No." Her voice broke as the nightmare came back to her.

Scarlett seemed to know right away what was going on. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to," she began, her voice soft so she wouldn't wake Hawk.

"They didn't do it….although one tried…." she confessed. "I guess it's just that vulnerability, you know? The fact that they can hold that over us."

"I know what you're feeling," Scarlett confessed. "There was one mission where I felt it could've happened…it didn't…but it made me all the more aware….I don't think the guys get it, though. They have no idea…." her voice trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"And they tell us in training to disengage," Lady Jaye snorted. "Seriously? Maybe they should have someone do the training who's actually been through it. I don't know of one person who actually has been able to….disengage….and not think about it afterwards, in any circumstance."

Scarlett nodded in agreement. "Unless you've been there, whether it's happened or not, even if you're just threatened with it….unless you've been there, you just don't know what it's like…"

"Are you going to tell Flint?" she asked after a long pause.

"I don't know. I'm sure he guesses that it could have happened, but he hasn't asked." She was thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think I would say anything unless he asked."

Scarlett nodded again, understanding. "I feel that way, although Snake Eyes has that ninja intuition thing going for him. He knew without me telling him, about the other time. I've never seen him so angry," she said, remembering. She had to physically hold him down, assuring him nothing had actually happened, that she had just been threatened with the act. Of course, like Lady Jaye, she had gotten out in time, so who's to know the threat might have become real.

"I don't know why they fixate on me," Lady Jaye said quietly, her tone sad. "They've approached me at other times, I've told you that. I don't mind Xamot as much, he's actually civilized about the whole thing, if you can call it that. Tomax, though," she shuddered. "He sometimes scares me with what he threatens to do. I think if Xamot didn't have control over him, he'd actually go through with it."

"And you haven't told Flint about the times they've tracked you down, when you're not on missions," Scarlett guessed.

"Of course not!" she whispered, appalled. "I'm afraid of what he would do if he knew, and what would happen to him if he did something…" She sighed. "They never come around when he's near, thank goodness. I'm rarely alone anymore when I go out, and they never approach me if I'm with someone else."

"Well, if you can't tell Flint, at least let Courtney and I know, okay?" said Scarlett, concerned. "It's a little creepy they can find you like that."

Lady Jaye nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at Scarlett apologetically. "I guess the drugs are making me sleepy again. Sorry."

"No, hon, you rest, that's what you're supposed to be doing, not worrying about things that are NOT going to happen, okay?" reassured Scarlett gently.

She nodded again, laying back down, closing her eyes. In a few moments, she was in a dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you mean they're not here? Their vipers are back? Where are my Crimson Guard commanders?" screeched Cobra Commander. "I've been waiting for a report!"

"Maybe they're too cowardly to come and tell you they failed…as usual," retorted Destro, wondering why he had to hear this when it wasn't even his mission.

"If they weren't our main financial backers," grumbled the Commander. "They'd be out of here like that!" he finished, snapping his fingers. Destro rolled his eyes.

"So, we lost Hawk and Lady Jaye, we blew up the wrong plane, and now we have what? Oh, that's right, nothing," pointed out the Baroness bitterly. "If I had been here, none of this would have happened, I assure you, Commander!"

Destro rolled his eyes at the apparent brown nosing, which got him a dirty look from the Baroness.

"And what would YOU have done differently, Baroness?" questioned the Commander in a too-sweet tone which often signaled danger ahead.

"Not made the same mistakes those bumble-headed fools made!" she snapped back. "If they weren't so obsessed with…" she broke off, realizing what she was about to say.

"Obsessed with what?" questioned the Commander and Destro.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, realizing her mistake.

The two looked at her expectantly.

"Fine!" she snapped again. "If they weren't obsessed with getting some tail, they'd do their job better!"

"Tail?" questioned the Commander, looking at Destro, confused.

Destro sighed. "Tail. As in, chasing after women." He turned to the Baroness. "Any particular tail you were thinking of, my dear?"

"No, of course not. It's just a general statement," she answered, shrugging. She wouldn't be the one to tell Destro that the twins were obsessed by his niece. Even though they were on opposite sides, Destro took family seriously, and the fact that the twins fantasized about that woman would send him over the edge. There was already enough tension among the officers of Cobra. She didn't want to be the cause of any more. They had enough trouble getting along without someone trying to humiliate the other!

"Let's just chalk this one up to experience and move on," Destro said. "Now, let me show you my latest design. I think you'll agree it'll help step up our battle with GI Joe…"


	22. Chapter 22

"Ready to go?" Flint asked her, helping her out of the wheelchair the hospital had insisted she travel in to the airstrip. She nodded, more than ready to head back to the base. She winced as she turned too quickly and her leg twinged.

"So, Hawk said I'm definitely due for some time off," she told him as they settled in the plane. "Minus the rehab, you want to come and keep me company?"

He smiled at her, leaning over and squeezing her hand. "You tell me when, and I'll be there. Always."

She smiled back at him, and laid her head on his shoulder as the plane flew through the sky towards their destination, content that for once, everything seemed to turn out okay.


End file.
